About You Now
by b r o k e n l i a r
Summary: Dominance is a scary thing.  KxOC   Rated T for future chapters
1. I

Kendall and Miranda sat on the couch in Miranda's living room, Kendall was stroking Miranda's cheek and Miranda was holding onto Kendall's hand.

Miranda's phone beeped and she got up.

"I have to go... I love you." she smiled and kissed his cheek

He smiled back, "Love you too."

Miranda blew him as kiss as she walked away.

* * *

**Kendall's POV: **

Miranda left. AGAIN.

This is getting irritating.

I know she's a singer, like me, but she shouldn't be going to the studio every five minutes!

When she gets home tonight, I'm gonna get my revenge.

* * *

**Miranda's POV:**

"Standing in the recording studio. Missing my baby. 3 Love You KK!" I tweeted from my phone.

I got replies from almost 7,000 people.

And I wasn't gonna reply to any of them.

Gustavo started screaming at me to start recording, so I grabbed the mic and started singing my newest song, 'Shakespeare'

_I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an uptown train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know _

Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like, before you go?

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like, before you go? Oh, oh

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far

What do you like? I need to know  
What do you like before you go?

Do you like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining  
Making faces in the station?

'Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely  
Watching movies on Sunday  
Kissing when it's raining  
Making faces in the station  
What do you like?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Gustavo screamed that I was done for the day, and I looked at my watch.

7:30 pm.

_Damnit. _

_I'm late._

_AGAIN._

I sighed and walked out and headed to the Palmwoods, so I could meet up with Kendall for our date.

I was smiling and humming 'Shakespeare' all the way home.

Once I got to his apartment, what happened next made my day the worst day of my life.

* * *

Normal POV

He show no sign of mercy.

Her tears kept falling, like rain that caused floods.

She looked in his eyes and saw the cold, black, fearful dominance she had been scared of since she met him.

He wouldn't stop, and she kept sobbing.

He finally finished her, and left her there, bleeding and sobbing loudly.

_What happened to my boyfriend?_

**AN: What'd ya think? I'm new to writing so please review? Flames are accepted! Please review? {puppy eyes} :D**


	2. II

_**3 Months Later:**_

Miranda had been to the doctor.

He told her she was expecting.

She didn't know how to tell her boyfriend, but she couldn't keep it from him any longer.

**Miranda's POV:**

_I have to tell him. _

_I just have to._

_He's standing over there!_

_Just do it Miranda.  
Don't be a baby._

_And now I have to remember that _**thing **_inside me._

_Why me?_

I got my courage up, and walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you?"

He nodded and took my hand, pulling me over to the family restroom so we had privacy.

I looked into his eyes, and shyly said, "I'm pregnant..."

He smiled and kissed me.

"That's great!"

I was shocked.

"Really…?"

He nodded, "This is amazing!"

He seemed happy.

Did he not remember HOW I got pregnant?

He just kept smiling and you could definitely see my pregnancy…

I wonder how people DIDN'T know….

"Mi?" he shook me, "You ok?"

I nodded, still trapped in my thoughts.

He picked me up, bridal style, and kissed me softly.

I just stood there, still deep in thought.

He pulled away and carried me to his apartment.

He sat me on the couch, I brushed my ripped army jeans, and straightened my 'Major Attitude' tee.

I tried to decipher my thoughts.

_Why is he so happy?_

Answer: I don't know.

_Does he remember how?_

Answer: Probably not.

And now he's back.

And he's got something.

Oh damn.

**AN: What do you think he has? I know. :D**


	3. III

Kendall's POV:

It's been 5 months since I got her pregnant.

She refuses to know the sexes.

That's right.

I said sexes.

She's having twins.

I've never been so happy in my life.

Now I know how Logan feels ALL THE TIME.

I just wanna keep smiling all day and night.

Now, as of today, I'm out with Logan, Carlos, James and Miranda's brother Kyle, to buy furniture for our babies' rooms.

We bought two of everything.

Beds, tables, blankets, animals and everything else.

I don't get why the guys have to buy this stuff…

Miranda, Stephanie, Camille and Rachael were out getting 'Manicures.'

Yeah right.

Time to go home. Woo.

"Hey you!" Jo snarled at Miranda, "Why are you carrying that thing anyway? Just give it up!"

Miranda glared at the girl, "Bitch please. I can hold onto them if I want to. So leave me the fuck alone."

Jo snarled again, "You're just an ugly worthless little bitch. I don't even know why I bother with you."

Miranda turned on her heel, and walked away.

She left Camille, Stephanie and Rachael yelling and cursing out the ex-girlfriend of 18 years old, Kendall Knight.

Miranda walked into Kendall and her own apartment.

She walked into to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch with his mom, deep in conversation.

Mrs. Knight stood up and hugged Miranda lightly, because she didn't want to hurt the babies.

"Hi Miranda! How are the babies?" she smiled at Miranda.

Miranda smiled back, touching her stomach lightly, "They're good. They're kicking right now. Would you like to feel?"

Kendall stood behind his girlfriend and touched her stomach as well.

Mrs. Knight touched Miranda's stomach, "Wow. They're little kickers. They will be great soccer players."

Miranda smiled, "We don't know what sexes yet. Keep that in mind."

Kendall ran his fingers through Miranda's black tresses, and started rubbing her back lightly.

Mrs. Knight kept her hand on Miranda's stomach.

"How many months are you?" Mrs. Knight asked, unaware of the answer.

Miranda smiled a little, "8 months."

Her eyes widened, "That far?"

Kendall and Miranda both nodded.

"Wow."

Just then Mrs. Knight's phone beeped.

"That's Katie. I gotta go. Bye Kendall, Miranda, Babies." She said happily as she walked out.

Kendall looked at his girlfriend, "So…"

"I'm going to bed…" she whispered as she walked to their bedroom.

"What just happened?" He spoke to himself.

**AN: What DID just happen? R&R please!**

**Also, Miranda looks like Miranda Cosgrove!**


	4. IV

**AN: So… Now It's 3 Years AFTER the birth of the babies. Blah Blah Blah… I know I skipped a lot. So what?**

_**~Flashback~**_

_Miranda had gone into labor on December 29, 2010 and given birth to a beautiful baby boy and blushing baby girl. She named them Isabella Marie and Michael Boyd. After a series of terrible events, Miranda had to change her name to Sage. So now, "Sage" has two beautiful 3 year olds, and lives on the country side in California with her husband. That's right. HUSBAND. Now let's join them, shall we?_

"Sage? Honey? Where are you?" Kendall called out to his wife. "Up here!" She called out from the tree house in the yard. Sage held her small blond 3 year old daughter's hand. "C'mon Isabella… Say hi to Mommy..." Isabella took her emerald green eyes to behind her mother. "Mama…" She pointed to the figure behind her. Sage turned around and saw her husband standing there holding Michael. "Hi Sissy..." Michael waved at his sister. Isabella crawled over to her raven haired brother whose brown eyes stared at her intently. They hugged and slowly stared at their parents, who were now hugging. "How did I get so lucky?" Sage smiled at her family.

**AN: So… I'm thinking of doing the next chapter where Emily and Michael are 6… AND I HAVE NO REVIEWS. *SOB* So… Review pleassseeee?**


End file.
